Break Stuff
by chainchomp5
Summary: Ranma lets it all out one day.Songfic to 'Break Stuff'.


Break Stuff

-----

Too much shit and too little support make for a very angry person.

A very angry person with enough power to kill a god breaks stuff.

-----

It's just one of those days  
when ya don't wanna wake up  
everything is fucked  
everybody sucks

Ranma is soaked with a bucket full of ice water, transforming him into a busty redhead. Standing up, Ranma barely supresses his rage to the point where the only thing about him that can seem angry is the water boiling on his skin changing him back to a guy and the flaming aura.

Akane, obviously, missed all this.

you don't really know why  
but you wanna justify  
rippin' someones head off

Walking downstairs, Ranma is assaulted by P-chan. Punting the little porker a few continents away after nearly losing his foot to the vicious Buta-bite attack, Ranma is almost launched after him by a large heavy mallet.

no human contact  
and if you interact  
your life is on contract  
your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
it's just one of those days

The reason it didn't happen was because the mallet had stopped dead, leaving Akane with a pair of sore arms. Ranma stood stock still, the only evidence of a ten ton mallet impact being a ruffled shirt. Slowly turning around, he focused his stare at Akane, and let his aura go.

"Not today."

it's all about the he said she said bullshit  
i think you better quit lettin' shit slip, or you'll be leavin'with a fat lip  
it's all about the he said she said bullshit  
i think you better quit talking that shit

Ranma threw one light cross to Akane's face, and was rewarded by the sight of her lip being split and her face receding into the wall behind her, followed closely by the rest of her. Frowning, Ranma turned away. "Pathetic."

it's just one of those days  
feelin' like a freight train  
first one to complain  
leaves with a bloodstain

Genma and Soun, stunned, recovered what little wits they had and tried to jump Ranma. The key word here being tried, as they both met a foot to the crotch about halfway there. Ranma still didn't look like he had moved, but Happosai (who had been waiting nearby) decided that today was not a good day to splash Ranma for the purpose of copping a feel.

damn right i'm a maniac!  
you better watch your back  
cuz i'm fuckin' up your program

Nabiki toppled over after Ranma taps her from behind. Heading outside, he kept his aura blazing and headed for the Cat Cafe.

and if you're stuck up  
you just lucked up  
next in line to get fucked up  
your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
it's just one of those days

A charging, babbling Kuno recieved a kick to the stomach, a punch to the throat, and a bokken up the ass.

it's all about the he said she said bullshit  
i think you better quit lettin' shit slip, or you'll be leavin'with a fat lip  
it's all about the he said she said bullshit  
i think you better quit talkin' that shit, punk

A bouncing Shampoo was bounced into the distance via a overhead hammer blow from Ranma.

so come and get it

A duck with glasses on followed shortly.

i feel like shit  
my suggestion is to keep your distance  
cuz right now i'm dangerous  
we've all felt like shit  
and been treated like shit  
all those mutherfuckers  
who wanna step up

An overconfident Cologne tried to tap Ranma's knockout shaitsu point, but it had no effect on the raging teen. The last thing she saw before she toppled over was a fist approaching at speed.

i hope you know i pack a chainsaw (chainsaw)  
and skin your ass raw (ass raw)  
and if my day keeps going this way i just might break somethin'tonight  
i pack a chainsaw (chainsaw)  
and skin your ass raw (ass raw)  
and if my day keeps going this way i just might break somethin'tonight  
i pack a chainsaw (chainsaw)  
and skin your ass raw (ass raw)  
and if my day keeps going this way i just might break your fuckin' face tonight

Happosai, realizing exactly what was going to happen to him, tried to knock himself out with a shaitsu point. Ranma grabbed his scruff right before he connected and booted him over the horizon after breaking a few bones.

gimme somethin' to break!  
gimme somethin' to break!  
just gimme somethin' to break!  
how 'bout your fuckin' face?

A terrified Ukyo was spared, and recieved nothing but a glare. She finally realized exactly what Ranma thought of her now, and fell over at the realization.

i hope ya know i pack a chainsaw (what?)  
a chainsaw (what?)  
a motherfuckin' chainsaw (what?)

Hinako was squeezed through the hole of a ten-yen coin and left to struggle on her own. Principal Kuno found new ways to bend later when he would start to struggle with removing the palm tree that was attached to his head from his ass.

so come and get it

Ryoga, panting and tired, ran around a corner. Realizing everyone was already down and he was on his own, he started to get VERY depressed. Gathering his aura around him, he launched a perfect Shi-Shi Hokodan. Unfortunately, he was knocked out by a passing Ranma shortly afterwards. By now, the residents of Nerima had finished evacuating. They had known this would happen, and had all made plans for this event.

it's all about the he said she said bullshit  
i think you better quit lettin' shit slip, or you'll be leavin'with a fat lip  
it's all about the he said she said bullshit  
i think you better quit talkin' that shit, punk

Ranma smirked as he gathered his raging inferno of an aura into himself. Everyone else left in Nerima would survive this. Tightening his aura into a single pinhead, he pulled it out of himself and let it go.

so come and get it

-----

They never found Ranma's body. What no one knew was that several miles away, in Hokkaido, a certain alien- and demon-'infested' shrine got a strange pigtailled assistant.

-----

I once promised to myself I would never write a songfic. They're too easy, too short, they don't have any plot if you haven't heard the song, and if you have heard the song you can figure out what'll happen in advance. Then I listened to 'Break stuff' and realized exactly how it fits.

Ouch.

chainchomp5


End file.
